Pride x Resolve!
by ItachiLeeHatake
Summary: A decade has passed since the events of the Curse of the Rainbow. Due to Reborn's persistence, Tsunayoshi Sawada finally gave in and officially became the tenth boss of the mafia family, Vongola. Thanks to the selflessness of Checker Face and the Vindice, everything has been going well in Japan for the most part. Unfortunately, nothing good lasts forever...
1. Chapter 1

Tsunayoshi Sawada sat on a leather wheel-chaired, doing a tedious amount of paperwork. It wouldn't have taken someone of high intellect to know that he was bored, given the frown on his face and the slouchy way he leaned in his seat.

Gradually losing concentration, Tsuna's big, brown eyes began to stare blankly at the wooden desk placed in front of him. All of a sudden….boom! The windows to the right of him shattered in an explosion of countless crystals. Only five fragments of airborne glass were of large size, as well as in odd shapes; they resembled the letters "C", "H", "A", "O", and "S". Tiny specks of the morning's sunlight danced off the crystals and onto the walls of the spacious office.

Tsuna hovered thirty yards above the floor, his brown hair nearly touching the ceiling. Refined flames engulfed his hands and forehead. His eyes no longer gave off the expression that he was bored; his suddenly reddish-orange corneas focused intensely toward the broken windows.

Tsuna stared at the strange pieces of glass whilst they were still in mid-air. "Wha? You've gotta be kidding me. Does that spell —"

"Chaos!" said a tan teenage boy wearing a black fedora-style hat with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone. He had black eyes and wore a suit that composed of orange and black. A few things were strange about the adolescent, regarding his appearance—his long sideburns were shaped like spirals, a live chameleon was on the brim of his hat, and despite being strikingly handsome, his face was quite intimidating.

Tsuna descended back down to the floor, and the disappearance of his flames followed. His serious facial expression transitioned into a dumbfounded one. "Reborn! Do you really needa overdo everything? How did you get all the way up here anyway? This is the top floor and because Gokudera is always so protective of me, he installed those windows that were made out of glass that could deflect rockets!" He then placed his right hand's palm on his face and shook his head in response to Reborn's extreme behavior.

The world's strongest hitman was standing behind the Vongola's tenth boss in a flash. Not even the glass on the floor gave away his swift movement.

"Enough chitter-chatter, No-Good Tsuna." Reborn flicked the back of Tsuna's head, which caused him to fly out through the fresh opening he made with the destructive flame bullets of his gun/pet, Leon.

Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs as he plummeted towards the ground of Namimori. And then he came to the obvious realization that he could fly. Thanks to the Dying Will flames he was blessed with at birth and had strengthened throughout his special life, he flew back upwards to his wrecked office and landed directly in front of the man who had forever changed his fate.

"You're okay? That's good. Anyway, listen up. There's some major trouble stirring up in Tokyo and you're obligated to handle it, given that it relates to the Yakuza." Reborn informed him.

Tsuna scratched the back of his head out of both confusion and pain. "Huh? The Yakuza? Haven't they been living in silence for centuries?"

"Yeah, but that's old news. I hope you've enjoyed these ten years of peace because things are about to get real ugly."


	2. Chapter 2

An assemblage of extraordinary individuals were summoned to headquarters by the current Vongola boss. The V-shaped skyscraper was coated with Chrome Dukuro's Mist Flames in order to keep "normal" people oblivious to matters relating to the Mafia.

In the flesh, 10th and 9th generation Guardians, Enma and Adelheid of the Simon family, and the retired Iemitsu gathered in the lobby, awaiting Tsuna to let them in on what exactly was happening. As for those present as holograms, Xanxus and Squalo of the Varia were there, as well. Even the numerous low-ranking, but trusted servers of the Vongola had to attend this crucial meeting. Black suits everywhere.

Once everyone of importance arrived, Tsuna repeated to them what Reborn had told him earlier that day.

Gokudera Hayato was the first to break the silence that followed the boss's announcement. "To hell with the Yakuza! To think they could get away with reducing Hiroshima to rubble!"

Yamamoto Takeshi placed a hand on the Storm Guardian's shoulder. "Now, now. Settle down. We'll avenge the million or so lives they took. It's just a matter of time."

"This is troubling. Not even America's atomic bomb had done that much damage to the city all those years ago. What a horrible fate Hiroshima has." said an elderly 9th generation Guardian.

With so many bodies inside a confined space, the room gradually grew hot. Not to mention that each person's temperature had risen as result to the anger the tragic news had given birth to. Even Xanxus and Squalo, who seemed heartless, were furious.

Tsuna cleared his throat, feeling uneasy with all the intense emotions around him. "Briefings will be sent out within twenty-four hours. I ask for you all to not make any moves against the Yakuza until you receive mission objectives from CEDEF."

Grieving the lost souls, Reborn was facing downward, his hat casting a shadow over his eyes. His head suddenly popped up when something Tsuna said grasped his attention. "CEDEF...I wonder what they're up to."

* * *

The outside advisor of the Vongola, Hibari Kyoya, stood at the edge of the helicopter's open door, the wind blowing his raven-black hair. Operating the aircraft was his trusted companion, Kusakabe Tetsuya. Basil and Lal Mirch sat in the back to gather data and abide by their boss's rule, which was to never be within three feet of him. Hibari's title may have changed, but his personality hasn't. Only his old friend, Hibird, could've gotten away with being in close proximity to him.

They continued to fly high in the moonlit sky. Certain that their targets must have resided in Japan, Kusakabe began to lose hope when they reached the northern region of the country and was almost at the ocean. At last, a green dot appeared on the dashboard's radar, which made a beep. Hibari, Lal Mirch, and Basil each jerked their heads toward the Kusakabe's back.

"Has my prey finally been located?" Hibari rhetorically asked, a grin on his face.

"Yes. There's no mistaking it."

"How many?"

"Only one, it seems."

Displeased, Hibari made a 'tsk' sound.

"Surely, there were multiple people involved in the obliteration of Hiroshima." Lal Mirch said.

Basil nodded in agreement. "They must be separated."

Hibari slightly slumped his shoulders. "One insect will have to do for now."

Some hundred yards below was a castle that looked as if it belonged in the Edo period. No other structures were nearby; only grass plains and hills surrounded it.

"Hmph. So, the Yakuza are traditional samurai? Interesting. Well, I will take it from here."

"Eh? Don't you think I should lower the chopper firs—"

Hibari leaped down without hesitation and didn't bother to wear a parachute or jet-pack. The strongest Vongola Guardian had started the first battle of the war.

* * *

**Guys, Y U NO post reviews for my story? Feedback would be hugely appreciated. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Should we assist him, Kusakabe?" Lal Mirch asked.

The pilot had the helicopter do an one-eighty. "He'll be fine. Plus, don't you know by now that anyone who interferes with his fights will be bitten to death? I'm not sure about you, but I enjoy living."

"At least land us on that large hill over there, so that we could spectate the battle and make an analysis on the enemy at the same time." Basil suggested.

Lal Mirch lightly punched Basil's arm. "Good thinking."

"Fine. I guess Hibari would be okay with that." Kusakabe said, and then set the chopper on the biggest hill there was in the area.

* * *

Free-falling, Hibari had his sharp eyes set on the stone castle that wasn't all that grand. The Cloud Guardian maneuvered his body once he was just yards from the ground and smoothly landed in front of the ancient dwelling. Without fear or reluctance, he walked towards the front door. All of a sudden, it seemingly opened by itself. No one stood there, just darkness. It was like a scene in a horror movie.

Hibari smirked , pleased for some reason. "You're a fast one."

"So, you noticed?" questioned a man standing a few dozen feet behind the outside advisor. He was referring to how Hibari realized that the door hadn't opened by itself; he moved so quickly that it just _seemed_ that way. The attire he wore reinforced Hibari's hypothesis. The middle-aged man was dressed in a white kimono with a green sash around his waist. As for his footwear, he wore wooden sandals. Although the top of his head was bald, he had a thick, black beard.

Hibari turned around to face him and didn't give a reply.

The samurai stroked his facial hair. "The silent type, huh? Don't you at least want to know the reason my comrades and I destroyed Hiroshima?"

Still, the strongest Vongola Guardian gave no response. He took out his main weapons, twin tonfas, and stared keenly at his foe.

"Do you..err..what is it that you modern folks say? 'Kick ass and take names later'?"

"No. I bite you to death, and then..well, that's all." Hibari answered. Purple Dying Will Flames abruptly emitted to life, coating his tonfas. With fierce resolve, the Cloud Guardian rushed his opponent.

Effortlessly, the samurai evaded Hibari's assaults. Every time he 'vanished', trails of green lightning were left behind.

Hibari came to a stop, knowing that his speed paled in comparison. "You have Lightning-class type Flames? That certainly explains your swiftness."

The 'man-out-of-time' stopped, as well. "Interested in my ability? I don't know how you've acquired this mystical fire, yet as for us, the gods bestowed this power upon us! I am Raiden of the Destined Seven!"

"I don't care who you are, herbivore. I'll give you ten seconds to run inside your home to retrieve your weapons. You'll need them once I get serious."

Raiden chuckled. "I'm no fool. I have a weapon in my possession, alright. Don't blink or you might miss it." Next, he got settled into a stance that resembled an archer holding a bow and drawing back an arrow. His left eye was closed and his right eye was focused in on Hibari's torso. At first, Raiden looked like a mime or someone of the sort. Then, out of thin air, a longbow and an arrow composed of electricity the same color as before materialized in his hands.

The archer released the arrow, which traveled at the speed of electricity—which was to be expected. Hibari barely dodged the projectile. His black jacket wasn't so lucky, being that it was ripped open a horizontal hole. Instead, the arrow hit Raiden's home. The castle exploded in a giant cloud of smoke.

"You're going to pay for that! That castle was many centuries old. My ancestor built that dwelling with hard-earned yen." Raiden promised.

He sent a flurry of arrows at Hibari, who evaded each and every one. Frustrated, Raiden multiplied the number of arrows, but rather than launching them at his opponent, he shot them upward. The sight was beautiful; the refined, neon green brightened the black night. However, most people would've missed the spectacle, regarding the speed of it and all.

The three hundred or so arrows flew into the dark clouds, and Hibari knew what was coming next. They were going to descend upon him after they've reached their peak. To avoid the coming rain of arrows, Hibari activated Cambio Forma mode!


End file.
